


April Showers [Podfic]

by dontrush



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Light Horror, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Valestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontrush/pseuds/dontrush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night Vale experiences a string of bizarre meteor strikes as local resident John Egbert celebrates his thirteenth birthday. Angels bowl. Cities fall. Hope survives.</p><p>((Note: Fic is completely accessible to those unfamiliar with Homestuck, though less so for those unfamiliar with Welcome to Night Vale, as there are spoilers through Episode 25.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Showers [Podfic]

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/jvfnku4k707ynfz/AprilShowersFinal.mp3)

Title: [April Showers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/899642)  
Author: dontrush  
Reader: dontrush  
Fandom: Welcome to Night Vale.  
Length: 27:29

Complete list of songs used in this podfic:

Ballad of Fiedler and Mundt by Disparition  
Endless Expanse by Erik “Jit” Scheele  
Fuchsia Ruler by Sinister Psyche  
Years in the Future by Robert J! Lake  
Blackest Heart by Mark Hadley  
Sunrise by Erik “Jit” Scheele  
Pumpkin Cravings by Seth "Beatfox" Peelle  
The Scratch by Erik “Jit” Scheele  
Squiddle Song by Maya Kern  
Wind by Clark “Plazmataz” Powell


End file.
